The present disclosure relates in general to logging tools and particularly to receivers used in electromagnetic logging tools.
Measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools and logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools capture information during the process of drilling a wellbore. However, the ability of current receivers to receive signals using MWD tools typically provide drilling parameter information such as weight on the bit, torque, temperature, pressure, direction, and inclination. LWD tools typically provide formation evaluation measurements such as resistivity, porosity, and NMR distributions (e.g., T1 and T2). MWD and LWD tools often have characteristics common to wireline tools (e.g., transmitting and receiving antennas), but MWD and LWD tools must be constructed to not only endure but to operate in the harsh environment of drilling.